It's so Dense
by rebeflynn
Summary: Lucy is out to prove to Mira that Natsu does not have feelings for her


Rated T for some language and sexual suggestions

I do not own Fairy Tail

* * *

It's so Dense

Mira was mad. No! Mira was furious!

I mean look at them! They obviously loved each other and the sexual tension was tangible. How could they not be a couple?

I mean come on! It was so clear to everyone that they had feeling for each other and that they were meant to be, so how is it that they were not together, or married with children, like they were in Mira's dreams?

As the resident match maker of fairy tail, Mira was so frustrated she wanted to scream, turn demon and go on a complete rampage until they were together. But she had decided that she would save that as a last resort.

At the moment Mira was slowly wiping a glass and not paying any attention to anything beside two people across the guild. Erza, Happy, Gray, Lucy and Natsu were sitting at a table. Natsu was recounting the lively tale of his and Lucy's adventure. Levy was leaning over the bench listening and Elfman was standing at the head of the table laughing at what Natsu was saying.

But Mira's focus was completely on the Natsu and Lucy. He was sitting beside her and he was constantly touching her. A hand on the shoulder, a nudge with the elbow, a tap with his foot or pressing his leg against hers. He was well inside her personal bubble and Lucy wasn't minding at all. She was sitting their laughing and smiling at her energetic partner in what was obviously a loving and endearing way. Every time she moved, shifted, pushed her hair back or smiled wider, he would look at her. It was like he had to constantly make sure that she was at his side and likewise she didn't take her eyes off him.

Perhaps they weren't obvious shows of affection but it didn't escape Mira's eyes and those little hints were driving her up the wall.

Mira noticed Lucy stand up and grab the empty pitcher on the table. She was coming over to get a refill.

"Hey Mira, fill her up please" Lucy said with a smile as she walked over. Mira smiled and took the pitcher, masking her frustration.

"Hey Lucy" Mira said as she filled the pitcher "you know that Natsu is in love with you right?"

Lucy raised an eyebrow at Mira. This was an unusual reaction, normally whenever Mira mentioned love to Lucy she would blush and stutter. Lucy sighed.

"Natsu isn't in love with me" Lucy replied.

"Oh yes he is" Mira sang as she placed the pitcher in front of Lucy.

"No, he isn't"

"Yes he is" she said while pulling up a cutting board, a knife and some limes she needed to cut.

"No he isn't Mira trust me" Lucy said with a bit of sadness in her voice.

"Yes, he is" Mira snapped at Lucy, a little bit of her demon side coming through. Lucy looked a little startled, it didn't help that Mira was holding a knife. Mira forced herself to have a calming breath, it was just that these dense mages were kinda getting to her.

"I'm sorry Lucy, but is so obvious that he has feeling for you" Mira said in a kinder voice. This time Lucy did blush.

"Mira he really doesn't" she said quietly with an upset look on her face. Then her look changed into a smirk, "and I can prove it to you."

Lucy turned in her chair and called across the guild to Natsu.

"Hey Natsu!"

He spun in his chair at the sound of her voice and smiled his trademark grin at her,"Ya Luce!"

"I like you" she said.

The guild stopped and Mira gasped. Everyone was looking at Lucy wide eyed. Behind Natsu, Erza, Happy and Gray were opened mouthed.

"Ya I like you to Luce" he said with a grin then turned back to Erza and Gray. The guild was eyeing him like he was crazy.

"Hey Natsu" Lucy called before she lost his attention.

"Ya Lucy"

"I really really Like you" Everyone looked again at Lucy impressed she had admitted it.

"Ya I really really like you to Luce, were teammates" Everyones incredulous stares turned to Natsu again. Mira moaned like she was in pain, Lucy giggled.

"Hey Natsu lets go make out behind the guild" Cana spit out what she was drinking and everyones else's jaw dropped. Natsu scratched his head.

"What's make out? Is it like take out cause I love food, but why do we need to go behind the guild?" the guild faced palmed.

"Hey Natsu" Lucy said with a sly smirk "I give you free reign, take me however you want!" almost every guy in the guild got a nose bleed. The master passed out. All the girls were looking at Lucy in shock. Loke had magically appeared with that statement and was looking at his master like she had grown an extra head.

"Hmm? Take you where? Your being weird Lucy" Natsu said scratching his head.

"Holy fucking shit" Gray said while looking at the Dragon slayer in amazement.

"I will take his place Lucy!" Loke spoke up. Lucy ignored him

"I'm giving you an all access pass to my pants Natsu." Lucy said with an amused smirk on her face. Nearly every guy in the guild groaned and looked to the Dragon slayer as if begging him to say the right thing.

"You go girl" Cana laughed.

"L-Lu-chan" Levy squeaked, a very bright red. Most of the girls looked red and giggly.

"Lucy your wearing a skirt and I doubt that I could fit in your pants, right Happy!" A confused Natsu turned to his partner.

"Aye sir"

"NOOOOOOO!" groaned the men of the guild in frustration. Gray started to whack his head against the table. Mira let out a screech of frustration and looked like she wanted to pull out her hair.

"Hmm perhaps this requires a more direct approach" Lucy mused. "Natsu I think you are attractive" she said seriously.

"You think I'm a-tractor-wha~? Lucy your being extra weird today." Loke had joined Gray in hitting his head against a wooden surface.

"Too complicated of a word. OK, I think you are cute and hot!" Lucy said kinda looking annoyed now.

"Wha~! Luce I'm not cute, I'm a dragon! Thats means I'm scary and fierce! And of course I'm hot Lucy. I'm a fire dragon, FFFIIRRREEE Dragon" he emphasized the word fire. A few people were now sobbing and Erza had exquiped into her heavens wheel armor and was repeatedly stabbing a pillar like she was imagining it was Natsu.

Lucy frowned "I want you to be my Boyfriend" she yelled.

Yes, there it was, out in the open, plain and simple, the guild turned their eyes hopefully to the dragon slayer. He looked like he was thinking hard about something. The guild waited with bated breath.

"I don't get it Luce, aren't I already your boyfriend? I am your friend and I am a boy. I think Lucy has lost it Happy" Natsu who turned to his furry friend, but Happy was looking at Natsu like he had lost it.

"It's so dense!" Laxus yelled in anguish from the back of the guild. Nearly everyone was crying now, it was just too painful. Gray and Loke were hitting their heads harder, Erza was going nuts stabbing the pillar and Mira, her eyes were wide. She looked utterly beaten and was coming to terms with her dreams being shattered.

The one most pissed was Lucy. This may have started out funny, but she had just practically laid her heart out on the line and that STUPID, so...so incredibly STUPID boy was just to STUPID to get it!

"FOR THE LOVE..." Lucy screamed in frustration. "Natsu don't you get it I'm in LOVE with you."

The entire guild was silent looking at Lucy. Lucy had on a fierce scowl, but, as if someone slapped her, her face turned to one of realization at what she said. Her faced burned bright red and she looked down sad and ashamed.

As one, all the heads in the guild turned to Natsu.

Natsu's eyes were wide. The guild watched as he stood up and walked across the guild to where Lucy stood. Lucy looked up at him as he walked towards with a serious and determined look in his eyes.

"Natsu I..." but Lucy didn't get a chance to finish, because Natsu didn't stop. He walked right into her, while grabbing her tight and pressing his lips against hers. Lucy's eyes widened and her hands came up in surprise, but she quickly surrendered to the kiss. If possible everyones eyes got wider. After a moment they broke the kiss and they pulled their faces away to stare at each other. Then Natsu spoke.

"Why didn't you just say so Lucy?" Natsu smiled at her.


End file.
